beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Divine Crown TR145D
Divine Crown TR145D is a Defense-type Beyblade and a variation of Hell Crown 130FB that was released in Random Booster Vol. 8 Jade Jupiter. Face Bolt: Crown The Face Bolt depicts "Corona Borealis", of the 88 constellations in space and is represented as a crown. In Greek mythology, Corona Borealis, a crown was given by Dionysus to Ariadne, the daughter of King Minos of Crete. Energy Ring: Crown Crown has a crown-like design, with diamond-like details on it. It is good for Attack, but bad Stamina because of the crown-like design. It seems to resemble the Aries and Serpent energy rings. Attack: 2 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 5 Fusion Wheel: Divine It is a moderately powered Fusion Wheel that excels in Attack. It has 9 protrusions. It has more Attack power than Counter, Storm, and Rock, but it also has more recoil due to the gaps. It's recoil level is slightly less than Poison. This Wheel was originally only available with Divine Chimera TR145FB, which was a CoroCoro limited bey, which could only be obtained by subscribing to the magazine (Now available with Random Booster Vol.8). Divine resembles the Counter and Rock wheels. It should not be used in competitive play, due to its lack of attack, defense and stamina and it has high recoil. It is proven that the Hasbro's mold shows decent defense, but still has much recoil, but slightly less than Takara Tomy. Attack: 3 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 1 Spin Track: Triple Roller 145 (TR145) Triple Roller 145 (TR145) is a track with 3 rollers to deflect attacks. It's the same as the one Spiral Fox TR145W2D. It is the successor to ED145/ R145/ WD145/ V145. It looks similar to R145/ WD145/ V145, but it's made completely out of plastic. Like its predecessors, it also has three protrusions, and in the middle of each protrusion's outer edge is one roller that works in two different ways: absorbing attacks and disabling spin stealing/pain splitting. Its defensive capabilities are equal to that of WD145.This Track was originally only obtainable with the limited CoroCoro Divine Chimera, by subscribing to CoroCoro magazine. Attack: 0 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 2 Performance Tip: D (Defense) *'Weight:' 0.68 grams When hit by an opponent, a Beyblade with this Bottom will have lessened recoil and will recover from attacks more efficiently than a Sharp Tip. However, while recovering, the Defense Bottom will cause the Beyblade to lose some Stamina, caused by the added friction. However it is easier to knock it over than WD and EWD. Attack: 1 - Defense: 4 - Stamina: 2 Gallery bey81.jpg crown.jpg|Hasbro Divine Crown Trivia *Divine Crown is the second Beyblade with Divine Fusion Wheel and the TR145 Spin Track. The first was Divine Chimera TR145FB. *This beyblade was released as a Defense-Type, but it's statistics show that it should be a Balance-Type (Attack:6 - Defense: 10 - Stamina: 10), as it's Defense and Stamina stats are equal. Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Defense Types Category:Merchandise Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Beyblades